


Horns alike but Not the Same

by Beachedking



Series: Puyo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Almost crying, Gen, Puyo Week, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Draco’s having your average day, albeit a bit annoyed, until she spots two familiar faces!
Relationships: Draco Centauros & Lidelle, Draco Centauros & Satan, Lidelle & Draco Centauros, Lidelle & Satan (Puyo Puyo), Satan & Draco Centauros, Satan & Lidelle
Series: Puyo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863859
Kudos: 16





	Horns alike but Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry this hc from my cold. dead. hands.

RAWR! Draco isn’t from here, so she gets a heckuva lot lost, but she isn’t afraid! (She just gets annoyed!) She swears she takes rights, but somehow they end up being left! How on Earth does that even work?! 

Back home, if she was ever lost in a dumb dungeon, she’d just feel the wall! (And get increasingly concerned as her rival pretty much banged herself against the wall, but uhh...that’s not the point.) You just can’t do that with trees in the forest!

Eh, maybe you could. But Draco’s a stubborn girl, and she isn’t buying it! Whatever! She’s got wings, she’s gonna use ‘em! Jumping into the sky, the air lifts her up as she glides over the treetops. Hell yeah, she loved it! Wind whipped her bangs, mussing it up but that’s hardly a concern! Flying’s cooler than winning contests, it’s a no contest! 

...That pun was awful, but at least bad puns can sometimes make ya mighty cute! 

Squinting though, she can make out some figures, which is difficult cause of the green trees, but she DOES know two people with green hair just like her! 

Flying straight down, landing on one foot, she earns an ‘eep!’ from one of the two. 

“Hey, Lidelle! Satan! Whatcha doing down here?” Draco asks with enthusiasm, grinning from ear to ear. That land was like totally ten stars!

Satan gives a hmph, and if he didn’t already have his arms crossed he totally would’ve done it again, “This little brat keeps whining about something or other, and for the last time, I’m not your older brother!” 

“I’m sorry...but um...Hi, big sis.” 

“Big sis?!” Satan cuts in, the girl shying a bit away. 

Draco scratches her head, what’s so bad about being called ‘big sibling?’ Yeah, not related, she barely even knows the girl. She’s not even half-dragon, Draco could tell. Her folks were half-dragon! They had wings and a tail, and horns just like her! Eh, maybe the hair kinda differed, but reptilian eyes were like that too! Too many differences to be related, that’s just silly. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re not her sister, not in the slightest.”

“Uh, duh?” 

“Oh...” Lidelle kicks her feet into the dirt, her eyes avoiding both the half-dragon and demon, “We’re not...?”

“‘Course not! We’ve got horns but they’re not alike!” Draco tries to cheer up Lidelle, she really doesn’t wanna be the one to make her cry. Making a sensitive kid cry, yeesh. Million different ways on why NOT to do that. Draco shudders as she recalls one time she pulled Mandrake out of the ground and...she does not want to remember it. 

Satan luckily seems to share that sentiment, shaking his head desperately at Draco, which she just points at the imp-like girl and mimes a tear running down her cheek. The prince prickles at the thought presumably, and coughs before saying something. 

“I have no tail, even if I did, it wouldn’t be like a dragons.” 

“Yeah! And there’s different dragons like me! My folks and I have some Chinese Dragon blood, but we’re not all the way! I’ve heard they have flames on their tail, ain’t that cool?” 

“I-I guess...but I don’t have wings or a tail. What does that make me? Who are my siblings? Am I the only one?” Lidelle sniffles softly, sky blue eyes with a threat to unleash Hell’s Waterworks. 

Draco and Satan look at each other, abort mission, abort mission! New mission, new mission right away! 

“Weeeell, maybe you a—“ Draco starts, but Lidelle whimpers and Satan cuts in.

“What Draco means to say! Is that it may be possible, but it may not be.” 

“Really?”

“Really. How can you be so sure in this little town?! Have you traveled past here?”

“Well, no...”

“Then don’t assume you’re the only one! That’s just preposterous! That’s like saying I’m the only demon, when there’s a big blue teddy bear that screams in my ear.” 

“You mean Mr. Akuma? I guess he can be a little loud...” Lidelle hums, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, “But what if there isn’t anyone like me?”

Draco gets an idea as soon as she says that, “Then we’ll be your siblings! Now and if we don’t find your real ones! Uh, what’s that called again?”

“Adoption?” Satan helps, raising an eyebrow.

“That was it!” Draco then wraps her arms around the demon and imp in a great big hug, “Me and Satan are gonna be your big sis and big bro!” 

“Really?” Lidelle’s eyes open big and wide as she squeezes tightly onto her siblings, as Draco nods. 

“I didn’t agree to that, if she calls me a brother I’m backing out.” Satan hisses into Draco’s ear. 

“Aw...Cool it, big bro.” Draco whispers back, earning an angered flush from the dark prince in which Draco couldn’t help but cackle, making him flush even more. 

In Lidelle’s view, she feels a bit bad at making them worry... (When she was looking at them, she could easily just tell.) But she is oh so glad to have siblings, even if they just all had horns that weren’t even the same shape.


End file.
